Enchanted Ink
by InkTheDemon
Summary: When a young Harry Potter draws a small cartoon to keep him company, he doesn't expect it to come to life. And he CERTAINLY doesn't expect the problems that come after... (Cross posted on Quotev)
1. A friend in need

Harry, age 6, was sat in class. He didn't enjoy school, since he wasn't allowed to be better than his whale of a cousin, Dudley. He was surprisingly well spoken for a six-year-old, although most people dismissed it as good parenting. The truth was, his home life consisted of anything _but_ good parenting.

Instead of listening to the teacher, he was doodling on his paper. He had an idea at home, while watching 'Mickey Mouse' cartoons through the crack under his cupboard door. He wanted to make his own character like Mickey. It could be his best friend! He doodled a circle for the head, and ovular shapes for the legs and arms. He added gloves like Mickey's, and a face. A bow tie here, some boots here,and he had a nice little character. It was astonishingly good, but Harry didn't know that. He named his new friend 'Bendy'. He tucked the doodle into his shirt pocket, eager to hide it. Luckily, noone saw Bendy. He sighed in relief, (quietly)and turned his attention to class. It was some mindless drivel about colours, the likes of which he learnt months ago. He tuned the teachers monotonic voice out and thought about his new friend. He was lost in daydreams until all too soon, the bell rung for hometime. He fetched his bag from where he left it and walked home. It was only a short walk, so it didn't take long. As soon as he got home, he was thrown into his cupboard and the door was locked. He put his bag under his bed and took out his drawing. He oh so wished Bendy could be real! To his shock and delight, a pale glow surrounded the drawing and it moved. Bendy was alive! The next thing he knew, it was talking. Well, he used the term loosely. The words would appear above the toons head, like in a cartoon. The doodle told him to colour him in ink, so he could come off the page. Harry rifled through his school bag to find the fountain pen his lovely art teacher Mrs. Scott had given him. It had been a present for his birthday, and he treasured it. He pulled the pen out and carefully took it out of its case. He gently dipped it into a small bottle of ink and began to draw. It was clumsy and jerky at first, but as he got the hang of the pen it glided across the page smoothly. He had a real talent for drawing, and his teachers knew it. No child could draw that well without some kind of incredible talent. Once he was finished his drawing he spoke to the little toon.

"Hello? Um.. Bendy, if you can hear me... I'vd inked you in, you can leave the page now. I hope I wasn't dreaming when you moved..."

The little toon smiled, and stepped towards him on the page. To his surprise, he didn't stop at the edge of the page! Bendy stepped off the edge of the page and onto Harry's cupboard floor. The demon spoke to Harry, his voice reminiscent of Mickey, or one of his friends. The two talked, becoming fast friends. The living cartoon found a home in Harry's shirt pocket, where he could come with Harry wherever he went.

÷÷A few years later÷÷

Over the years, Bendy had changed little. He was smoother now, his design more refined, but that was about all. Harry, however, was now a confident 10 year old. The pair were inseperable. Harry often offered to draw more toons to be Bendy's friends, but the little demon refused, saying he had all the friends he needed right there. They both cried at that.

They had identified the power Harry had used to bring Bendy to life. At first, it was wild and uncontrollable. After many hours of concentration, the devil duo got it under control. It was now a force to be reckoned with, and the two used their respective powers to further their own means. The deadly duo had taken to sneaking out at night and stealing money from Harry's nasty relatives and squirreling it away in Harry's bag. They stored it in a black velvet drawstring pouch they had purchased.

They sat through hours of boring class, but last thing every Friday was the highlight of their week. That was Art class, the one class that both Harry and Bendy enjoyed. Harry liked ICT, and Bendy liked music, but this was the class they both loved. Harry had started taking fiddle lessons, much to Bendy's delight, and often played for a small audience at school. He had starred in quite a few concerts, with Bendy in his pocket of course! His relatives had finally realised how much money they could make from his skills, and so got him to enlist at a local animation studio, Joey Drew's Animations. They had an up-and-coming cartoon about a star-crossed angel and her wolfish lover, which Harry and Bendy loved watching.

Harry had been enlisted into both the Music Department and the Animation Department. Sammy Lawrence, the head of the music department, loved his music and more often than not got him to play solos for the cartoon. The two did duets with Sammy on piano and Harry on fiddle. They could play anything from upbeat folk tunes to slow, romantic songs. They often had Susie, another worker, come in to sing for them.

In the other department, Harry's skills meant he was in high demand at various stages of the animation. He split his time equally between the departments, and had lots of fun along the way. The Dursleys took what they thought was his 'pay', but really it was only £2 of his £20 pay. He and Bendy kept the money in the pouch in Harry's backpack, which by now was a little worn. He had purchased a sewing kit to keep it mended, so it had lasted longer than expected. The plain black bag now became something he took everywhere, like Bendy. He usually had his fiddle in the bag, and his sketchbook. His fountain pen, money and secret snacks Sammy bought him occasionally stayed in the secret pocket underneath his stuff. He always kept his things neatly in the bag, and NEVER left anything behind.

All too soon, his 11th birthday came. The whole workshop threw a party for him, and a few of the workers gave him presents.

Susie, who he often had lunch with, gave him a sketchbook. It had a black hardback cover, and ring bindings. It was the perfect size and clearly had a lot of thought put into it. He hugged Susie with tears in his eyes and whispered,

"Thank you Suze!"

The older girl just smiled and said,

"Well, you're practically my little brother. Besides, what the others got you is WAY better."

He drew away, and Joey, the head of the studio, handed him a parcel. He opened it to find a photo of the whole studio crew, in a small gold frame. He thanked Joey, who just smiled. Sammy came forward next and gave him an amazing present. He opened it and found an IPod and some headphones. When he hugged Sammy he said,

"Well, it wasn't just me. The rest of the Music Department chipped in too..."

Antonio, the Italian Pianist, winked and said,

"Si, but you did most of it!"

Sammy blushed a bit but noone really noticed. Harry tucked away all of his presents inside the hidden pocket of his bag. They all had cake, and everybody got the day off. Sammy, Susie and Harry sat in a corner of the room and spoke. Sammy was explaining how the IPod had recordings of various songs from the cartoon, as well as songs by him and Susie. Bendy, who was (still) in Harry's pocket thought this was great! Susie then explained how he could record his own songs onto the little device. All too soon, it was the end of the day and Harry had to go home. He said goodbye to all of his friends there and walked home. Instead of being sent straight to his cupboard like usual he was called to the table by his Uncle and Aunt. They said they were sorry for how they had treated him, and they were just jealous. They gave him some food and walked away. Confused, Harry ate it. He noticed something... _off..._ about the taste. The next thing he knew, his vision was swimming in front of him and he blacked out.

Bendy, try as he might, could not wake Harry up. He eventually resorted to using his powers to drag Harry and his bag back to their cupboard. He locked the door and continued trying to wake Harry up. He could not wake him, and he started panicking.

"C'mon, Harry! You gotta be OK! Who am I gonna talk to if you go?!"

He heard the whale come down the stairs and unlock the door.

"FREAK! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?"

He yelled. Harry stirred a little and Bendy shifted nervously.

Harry woke entirely and looked at what his Wh- _UNCLE_ was waving in his face. It looked to be a letter...

 ** _eheheh cliffie!_**

 ** _sorry. If you like it, let me know and I'll continue!_**

 ** _NOTE:ANYONE WHO WANTS TO BETA-READ, CO-AUTHOR ECT PLEASE COMMENT BELOWò_**


	2. A friend indeed

A friend indeed

A/N:

Wow… so many reviews and favourites! And 1000+ views?! Good lord guys, that's 1000x what I thought I was going to get! Anyway, sorry for taking so long, school and all that, but it's the holidays now so I hope to have another chapter written soon. I have quite a few projects going, so hopefully I might have a new story out eventually too!

Anyway, enough ramblings from me.

ON WITH THE STORY!

"What?"

Harry blearily rubbed his eyes.

"THIS…. LETTER!" The whale bellowed, spittle flying into Harry's face.

"What letter?" Harry asked, confounded.

Realisation dawned on his uncle's face and he started muttering.

"Yes, freakishness… he doesn't KNOW, and if he doesn't know…"

As he was saying this, he stood up and backed out of the cupboard.

"That's it! Everyone, we're going on vacation! Pack your stuff!"

When Harry didn't move, he bellowed

"What are you waiting for, boy! Time is money, don't keep us waiting!"

A little shell-shocked, Harry began to gather his meager few possessions into his bag.

Two hours later, all three Dursleys, one Potter and one demon were in the car.

Dudley was sniffling. Vernon had yelled at him for trying to pack his computer, TV and games. Harry was covertly talking to Bendy, using a language of finger-taps they had devised to communicate in public. Vernon was whistling. Petunia looked uncertain.

Harry had left a note at the studios, saying he would be gone for an unknown amount of time. He had all their numbers, though, so he would call them whenever he could.

According to Vernon, they were going to the States.

"Yes, no freaky things there. Besides, it's a big country. If there is, what's the chance it would find us?"

Oh, how oblivious he was.

(This would be the perfect place to end the chapter lol. I'm not gonna though. Consider it an apology for taking so long.)

Half an hour had passed.

The group was at the airport, going through security when IT happened.

Vernon was just going through security when he got beeped.

He stood to one side as the security officer ran him over with the metal detector, and it beeped on his left trouser pocket.

He was forced to empty his pockets and what looked like £300 or so pounds fell out, about £20 of it in pound coins, along with a few sweets, a handkerchief and oddly, a battered bit of paper with some emerald ink on it. They told him to put the money in his suitcase, so he did (albeit unwillingly), and let him off with a warning.

Harry, Petunia and Dudley, who were waiting on the other side, gathered around again. They sat in the waiting lounge, until their flight was called through the intercom.

They boarded the flight, the Dursleys having put their five suitcases and one holdall away already, leaving them with only three bags, not counting Harry's, and a briefcase. As it turned out, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were flying Business Class, whilst Harry was flying Economy. However, Harry, somehow, had lucked out. He was upgraded to First Class, and he couldn't resist smirking a little as he passed the Dursleys at their booth in Business Class. He and the flight attendant made their way down the length of the plane, until they reached an area at the back of the plane. It was a 13 and a half hour flight,

( **Don't quote me on that, I literally pulled those figures out of my arse)**

So naturally it was going to be comfortable in First Class.

The flight attendant took him around, First showing him his pod, where he set his bag, and then taking him by the bar, the bathroom, and the cinema/common area, in that order. He was about to return to his pod from the common area when someone called out to him.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here alone? I thought kids couldn't fly without adults, let alone First Class."

He spun to the owner of the voice.

A/N: OK, guys, the temptation is so bad to add another crossover in the states! So bad, in fact, I'm gonna put up a poll! I don't quite know how to work them yet but I'll figure it out. Anyway, the things I'm debating a third crossover with are:

SPN, PJO, AND MARVEL.

Let me know which of these you'd like to see!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There should be more soon. Sorry for the long note. Have a potato.

?


End file.
